The Rematch
by Ember Nobelle
Summary: Mid S3 Ep7 - Lex, after mocking the Ecos, is challenged to a fight by Pride. Pride is the victor of the short lived match, but later that night, Lex might just nab a victory of his own. Lex/Pride Rating for language/sensuality, Don't like, Don't read R


A/N - This takes place in the middle of Season 3 Episode 7. Pride/Lex SLASHY LEMONY GOODNESS TO FOLLOW! Don't read if you don't like, if you do, please review! The posts are gonna be short, but it'll be completed soon. I'm not gonna put any A/N's on the next two unless absolutely necessary. Don't forget, this is totally my interpratation on something that could have happened, so don't get mad the words and actions aren't exactly as they were on the show. Well, that's it, I'm gonna shut up now, so...enjoy!

I. Don't. Own. tear

The brooding, raven haired boy looked up from where he lay, sunlight obstructing his view. His dark brown eyes were bloodshot, and his chest heaved up and down, up and down, as he tried to catch his breath. His warpaint was smeared down his neck and under his eyes, and a feather bent, sticking slightly crooked out of his hair. He almost looked like one of the Ecos, whom he was mocking minutes earlier. Leaves and twigs litered his normally smooth, clean locks, and dirt clung to his shirtless, sweaty chest. He reached up and pulled a piece of bark from behind his ear, throwing it to the ground. With a loud moan, the boy tried to stand, getting only to his knees before falling to the forest floor with a thud. As he tried again to raise himself up, his opponent reared back and came down with another stinging blow to the chest. The boy's eyes streamed tears he could no longer hold back, as the pain intensified, and a slight ringing entered his ears.

"Stay down Lex," came a voice from behind him, vaguely recognizable as Ebony. She almost would have sounded worried, if he didn't know she was such a stone hearted bitch. He saw her out of the corner of his eye, her arms crossed across her chest and legs spread in a wide stance, daring anyone to approach her. She looked down at him almost with pity, the look in her eyes daring him to try again. The ringing in his ears became louder as he focused on trying to stand up, and the crowds cheering his opponent on.

"Stay down Lex, you've proved your strength." This voice was deeper, coming from directly infront of him. This time it was his opponent. Lex came into the Eco's territory asking for a fight, calling them all cowards for hiding out in the forest instead of being in the city, and standing up to the Chosen, and whatever enemy would arrive next. He taunted for a good 5 minutes, begging, pleading for someone to step up, and when enough was enough, this stranger threw down his jacket, and agreed to a duel of sorts. Lex wasn't sure if this stranger was younger or older, but for some reason, he couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Not only had this man stood up to Lex, but he had beat him. That never happened, weather he played clean, or had to use some, different battle tactics, Lex never lost a fight. He obviously wasn't afraid of Lex either, which he wasn't used to. All Lex had to do was walk down the city streets and people practically jumped out of his way. He was the sheriff, and people knew it. They respected it, some poor little kids even worshiped him for it. The strangers name was Pride, which made Lex laugh at first, because the vagabond apeared to have none, even though, as this fight proved, he had plenty to be proud of.

A loud, authoritative, but strangely firmiliar voice snapped Lex out of his thoughts and back to reality. He looked up to see Amber standing on a balcony, apparently watching them. But it wasn't the same Amber he knew, that Amber was dead, but Lex never really liked her much anyways. It was because of her they returned to this small forest tribe. Bray had seen Pride's ring, and had to know where it came from, even going so far as to accuse Pride of grave robbing to get it. "This fight is over," her voice boomed, echoing through his ever ringing ears. "It's time for a tribal counil meeting, where these strangers will be given a chance to speak their piece." Lex looked up again as the crowd began to disperse, laughing slightly that Amber had refered to her once family as strangers, and perfectly content just staying put on the ground for the next hour or so, or at least until he regained feeling in his abdomen. As he looked up, however, a hand strectched out in front of him. It belonged to his opponent. Grabbing on, Lex stumbled forwards, then backwards, almost falling to the ground all over again. The world around him seemed to be spinning like a top, and Lex wanted off. A hand placed against the small of his back steadied him, keeping him upright. The hand was soft, and femenine to the touch. He looked around expecting to see Ebony standing behind him, holding him up, but he spotted her halfway across the camp, looking very tempestuously at Bray hissing to him under her breath about something. The hand belonged to the person standing right beside him, who's arm, he realized, he was still holding onto. The hand belonged to Pride. Lex caught himself leaning slightly into Pride's soft, strong, able hands, and snapped out of it just as quickly, jerking forward and tripping over himself, almost going down again.

Once Lex was standing steadily, Pride turned to face him and bowed, whispering so closely to Lex's ear that he could feel Pride's warm breath on his neck. "I would gladly fight the same cause as you, if the tribes wish it." Lex silently caught his breath, not wanting to raise any alarm, or any suspicion from his new ally.

"Yeah, well," Lex smirked, smiling that coy, half smile that made the ladies swoon. "I guess I could let you come along." Lex raised an eyebrow at Pride, trying to gague his response, all the while eyeing the victor up and down. Pride just stood firm, smiling an equally coy and smooth smile in return. It was really no wonder Lex had lost, he should have seen it coming. Pride was a fine specimen of post-virus survival. Everything Lex strived to be, and everything he strived not to be. His arms and legs were solid, firm, and toned, but his hands were gentle and soft. He stood tall, with his back straight and his chest stuck out, his long black dreads housing many sticks and feathers strecthed easily to his waist. They we're tied back lazily, but one seemed to slip out and he was constantly brushing it out of his face. His abdomen, however, confused Lex the most. He didn't have a six pack, but the muscles were still quite defined, almost like the wrestlers he used to watch on tv back in the days before the virus. Everything about Pride was manly, he even smelled manly, Lex noticed as he began to teeter closer and Pride held on to him again. Like sweat and musk, but very light, Lex noted. All very manly, but at the same time, very subtle.

And Lex, even though he would never admit, or act on it, found himself strangely attracted.


End file.
